A New Advensure
by Anastacia1
Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Leaving

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 **I am currently looking for someone to write this story with me. I need someone who is willing to go though each chapter and put there own ideas into. My stories turn out to be more outlines without details that need to make it an amazing story.. Please if you are inserted in helping send me a message, I am open to all ideas about how to go about this story…**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

Pandora walked across the bridge over looking Hogwarts School. She had just vanquished Voldemort, and for the first time in her life felt free. She looked at the school that she once called home for 5 years of her life. She no longer felt piece like she once did. Many of her friends and people she considered family had died in the war. She sat down heavily signing and for the first time broke down crying for all those who died in her life. Her mother, father, godfather, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Collin, so many people died.

She couldn't believe how innocent she had once been about the war. She like her friends truly believed they would all make it out of the war without losing anyone. They had been so young. Not yet understanding the true mean of war. Though the war Pandora learned many lessons that previously she wouldn't have truly understood before. She had changed many ways over the last three years. Some of it for the better and some of it for the worse. Pandora shook her head, the world of magic had suffered a big blow, a whole generation practically whipped out. It would take many years for the same world to recover. "If only they had listened her to warning soon then many be some of this could have been avoided." She signed

After sitting there for a few hours getting her emotions under control she stood up looking at Hogwarts for a final time before disappearing ending up in Diagon Ally. She no longer wanted to stay in the world she once loved so much. She needed to away to heal and move on with her life. As she walked into the bank many goblins stared at her. Knowing that she had to talk with someone about the damaged her and her friends created when the escaped after stealing the horcrex. She walked up to the teller.

"I wish to speak with the account manager of the Potter and Black accounts please." She said in a whisper not wanting to gain too much attention from the wizard and witches around her. The goblin looked down on her before nodding, waving his hand at another goblin.

"Lady Potter-Black wishes to speak to her account mangers." Said the goblin to the other. The other goblin nodded beckoning for Pandora to follow him. She nodded and began to follow the goblin through the side doors down the long corridor. After a few minutes of walking they turned to a huge set of double doors. Pausing the goblin knocked at the door waiting until they hear "Enter." The goblin opened the door and allowed Pandora to enter before turning around and leaving. Pandora who had never spoken with her account manger looked around the huge room with aw. There were many weapons and other magical objects. Before going to the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Lady Potter-Black, I have been waiting almost a year for you to visit to claim your vaults, My name is Groton and I am the account manger of both the Potter and the Black estates. Please have a seat we have many things to cover today." Groton said before sitting back down in his chair.

"Please call me Pandora, and thank you." She said finally sitting down in the seat.

"Very well Lady… I mean Pandora let us begin." He said grabbing two files on his desk. "First we must speak about the damages done to the bank cause by your escape. We already know about why you broken into the vault. We are thankful that you got the item in question out of our bank and destroyed. Charges won't be brought on you for the break in but payment must be made to repair damages done." He said looking at her.

"Yes, I agree, what ever it cost please take it out of my vaults." She said looking at him. Willing to pay whatever the cost were for the damages. She didn't want to piss of the goblin nation. Groton looked at her and nodding while pulling out paper for her to sign.

"Please sign these papers, they will authorize us to take the money from the Potter main vault." He said, putting the papers and quill in front of her. Taking the papers in her hands she quickly read through them before nodding and signing the paper and handing them back. He nodded and signed the papers as well. "That problem is solved now it's time to break down the Potter and Black estates and then we will be finished." He said bring the folders in front of her to see. Over the next two hours he took her through the Potter and Black estate and to say it was mastiff was an under statement. She was completely blown away. When it was all done she explain to her account manger that she wished to leave the wizarding world for a time and would need identification, birth certift, as well as a way to access her money without having to make withdraws from the bank.

After yet another hour of filling out forms and paying for the items requested she was on her way out. She felt truly free for the first time in many years. She had the goblins already book her a flight to leave Britain. Her first stop was going to be Germany. Hermione once told her of some of the beautiful sites there, and they spoke of going there after the war a trip for the three of them to get away together. So to honor her once best friends she decided to go and see all that Hermione had talked about.

Please review all comments are welcome..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 **I am currently looking for someone to write this story with me. I need someone who is willing to go though each chapter and put there own ideas into. My stories turn out to be more outlines without details that need to make it an amazing story.. Please if you are inserted in helping send me a message, I am open to all ideas about how to go about this story…**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

Pandora has sitting at a café in Frankfurt, Germany watching people walk up and down the street it was truly a beautiful night. She had been in Germany for five years now exploring everything that Germany had to offer the good and the bad. Seeing all the place that Hermione, Ron and herself had written down as places to visit. During her time, she had actually taken a few classes as well. She had fallen in love with painting, being able to express herself with her art. It truly helped her heal from the war, she still had some bad days where she felt the emotional pain from everything that had happen to her.

Although she was healing from the war she still felt lonely. She loved traveling; she loved her art but there was just something missing from her soul, an ache. She didn't completely understand it maybe it had something to do with the removal of Voldemort soul from her scar because ever since that she had felt the ache the need for something but she had yet to fully understand what it was.

She shook her head and stood up leaving a tip on her table walked to her temporary apartment. She had already packed her things and was ready for her next move. She decided she would really love to see the United States she had done a lot of research to where she would go next and decided to go to Mystic Fall. She had heard rumors about The Originals themselves being there. She had bought a manor there already even knowing that she wouldn't be stay there permanently she wanted her own place so should could go back whenever she truly wanted. She would be leaving the next day. Her house elf would be taking all of her belongings to her new home for her so she didn't have anything to worry about. Looking around the apartment she smiled and went to her room to get a good nights sleep before her early flight in the morning.

The next morning she woke up and all of her things where already gone. All accept for her travel bag that she would be taking with her on the flight. She was excited to be leaving for a new place. Quickly taking a shower and changing her clothes she hailed a taxi to the airport. She was quickly boarded as VIP. Sitting in her seat she knew it would be a long flight she pulled out a book on ancient magic and began to read. She had a new found love for reading. Over the five years she had mastered many new spells and read in-depth into many different fields of magic. Including becoming an animagus as well, it turned out that she was a Phoenix which was thought to be impossible she was the first to ever do so. She had also did a lot of research into many different creatures such as wiccan users, vampires, as well as werewolf's. She wanted to make sure she had a full understanding of what she was walking into. She had read everything on The Original Vampires and found them fascinating. One really stood out to her and that was Klaus. She suddenly remember everything that she read about the particular ordinal vampire hybrid:

 _Niklaus Mikaelson was born to Ester and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by his step-father Mikael both believing he was his true father. Niklaus has six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Klaus was close to his family with the exception of Mikael. Mikael was inordinately hard on Klaus, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Freya died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Klaus' case, Mikael was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Klaus stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Klaus did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Elijah said that, as a mortal, Klaus was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mikael's cruelty, turned Klaus into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mikael. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolf's, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon._

 _Once as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Elijah intervened he would be next._

 _He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Rebekah was particularly kind to him, which Klaus later realized meant that she had been the one to take them._

 _Niklaus and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Rebecca by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood._

 _Esther found a young Klaus in the woods once when he was hiding from Mikael, as Mikael wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Niklaus was afraid to go with Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Esther will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mikael hurt Klaus in the woods during a fight between them, with Klaus starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mikael would show his approval to Klaus. Esther helped Klaus to heal. Klaus told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take his necklace she gave him. Klaus found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of Esther's spell, Klaus was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Klaus was not Mikael's son, and she feared Mikael would kill them for her unfaithfulness and betrayal._

 _Both Niklaus and Elijah were in love with_ _Tatia_ _, even though she had a child with her husband who died in battle. They both vied for her attention and even had arguments and traded blows over her. She eventually chose to be with Elijah. Centuries later, Elijah finally told Niklaus he killed Tatia. Niklaus was very angry with Elijah over this, but he chose to forgive him. They later found out that Tatia's blood was used for the_ _T he_ _Immortality_ _Spell_ _placed on them, being the doppelganger of Amara, the worlds first Immortal woman, as her blood was a powerful tool for a witch's spells. Niklaus was once flogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Rebekah then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Rebekah and leaves in a rage._

 _When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mikael convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mikael's request, Esther performed a spell, called_ _The_ _Immortality_ _Spell_ _, which transformed Niklaus, his siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampire's, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species. When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became a vampire and werewolf hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned him. Mikael then hunted down and killed Niklaus father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. After killing Esther, his family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on him, like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever._

 _For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids._

 _In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood._

During her long flight she got a good amount of her book read between her naps, she wanted to be wide awake when she landed. Finally landing in her final destination she quickly got her things and went to the rental place to pick up her car. She had preordered her car which was a old mustang fully restored. She had a three hour drive to get to her house. The manor which she bought was a mile from the town itself. She wanted a place where she could be away from people about the practice magic and even fly if she wanted to. The place was heavily warded as well so there wouldn't be any unwanted guest. Using GPS she got to her destination quicker then she thought.

She loved the small town vibe, people walking in groups talk to each other looking at her. She knew moving to a small town would give her some attention being a new person but she hoped that soon enough that would blow over. As she drove she saw a small placed called the Grill. Knowing it was the only place in town to eat out at she decided to stop and get a bite to eat. Quickly getting out of her car and walking into the place she thanked god it was a Monday and there wasn't many people there. Seeing an open both she went and sat down grabbing a menu as well. Going through the menu she didn't notice a man approaching her.

"Good evening" he said, " My name is Matt and I will be your waiter tonight." He said smiling at her.

"Hello, I am Pandora and I would like a bacon burger with cheese and fries with a Dr. Pepper to drink please." She said smiling at him. He nodded and wrote down her order walking away. Pandora smiled sitting back looking around the Grill. She noticed a loan man at the bar drinking and a few teens playing pool. Pulling out her book of magic she began to reading while waiting for her food. All of a sudden the ache that she had felt for so long give a hum of pleasure. Looking around she saw a man entering. He was very good looking, he man himself looked up and meet her eyes and for a few minutes they just stared at each other. Pandora jumped when Mat sat down her food in front of her smiling at her. She smiled at him and nodded as he went to another table. Looking back up at the man that caught her attention and that she felt a pull toward he was sitting at the bar with the other man.

Frowning not understanding what was happening to her she began to eat her food forcing herself back to reading her book. After awhile she stopped trying to read after spending ten minutes trying to read the same page. She signed she was started to get tired again so she decided to head to her new home and get some sleep. She put the money on the table leaving a nice tip for Matt. Glancing over too the two men at the bar one last time she walked out of the building and got into her car. She spend the next fifteen minutes driving to her new home. It was two stories with big garden around the front of the house. Parking her car she walked up the drive and into her new home. She took at look around everything was put away no boxes she was truly happy about that. She promised herself that she would look around the house the next day she just wanted to get a good nights rest. So she walked into her new master bedroom took a long hot bubble bath. Pulling her pjs on she crawled into her big bed and promptly fell asleep.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you to all those who favored my story may** **you have an amazing night. I don't know when the next chapter will be up I hope soon though cause I know I hate waiting for updates .But two updates in one day isn't bad. But I do have a life outside of my reading and writing. Lol. I currently don't know where exactly I am taking this story so I hope you bare with me as I figure everything out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 **I am currently looking for someone to write this story with me. I need someone who is willing to go though each chapter and put there own ideas into. My stories turn out to be more outlines without details that need to make it an amazing story.. Please if you are inserted in helping send me a message, I am open to all ideas about how to go about this story…**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **Author note: The first few chapter are basically setting up the story so please be patient while I work on where I am going to be taking this story.**

snixxjuice214- Thank you for your reviews, with the history part about Klaus I haven't seen that in a story before so I thought it would make my story different from others who have written a story like this. Truly thank, because of your first review I wrote chapter two today and even started chapter three..

The next morning Pandora woke up feeling truly refreshed and happy. Getting herself out of bed and began to dress for the day. She wore simple shorts, tank top and a pair of sandals. Going down to the kitchen she noticed breakfast was already laid out for her. Grabbing her coffee she began to eat when an owl flow in through the window. She had been waiting for a package for awhile. It was on phoenixes, she wanted to learn more about her animal form.

Since she was the first witch to ever become one she hoped that reading up on the actual animal would give her some ideas of her new powers that came along with being a phoenix. She new she was powerful to start with but she became even more power after she had all three hollows. She had noticed that her magic had become even more powerful. She had tried once to get rid of the stone and the wand(she even snapped it) but the next more they where both laying next to her. She didn't truly understand what it meant to be the holder to all three hollows. She didn't know if she should believe if she was now the mistress of death or not.

Now that she was a phoenix on top of that she had new powers that she was trying to master. She was able to wield fire without her wand. She could also now teleport using her new fire element. Her tears had healing power. But she had a suspicion that being a phoenix and being the mistress of death that she was immortal on top of it all. She honestly didn't really know what to think about that. She grabbed the package and began to open the package it was a book she smiled hoping to finally get understand of her animal form. Going into the living room she began to read the book:

 _ **Phoenix**_

 _ **Species information:**_

 _ **Eye color:**_ _Black_

 _ **Feather color:**_ _Scarlet and Golden Tail_

 _ **Native range:**_ _Egypt, India, China_

 _ **Mortality:**_ _Rebirthing mortal_

 _ **Ministry of Magic Classification:**_ _XXXX_

 _ **Status:**_ _Beast_

 _The_ _ **phoenix**_ _is a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch._

 _Phoenixes will usually nest on mountain peaks and are gentle herbivores that are not known for fighting. As phoenixes approach their Burning Day they resemble a half-plucked turkey. Their eyes become dull, their feathers start to fall out, and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size. Thanks to this ability, phoenixes live to an immense age._

 _ **Abilities and traits**_

 _The most startling of the phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. It periodically bursts into flames when its body becomes old, and rises from the ashes as a newborn chick. This event is called_ _Burning Day_ _, and gives these birds a great life span, as well as the ability to take the full force of a Killing Curse and still be reborn. Phoenixes are immune to the gaze of a basilisk, which would normally kill anyone who has direct eye to eye contact, or petrify through indirect eye contact._

 _The phoenix can also disappear and reappear at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along, similar to Apparition (though like house-elf magic, they cannot be restricted like wizards are), and boasts magical tears and song. As stated by Dumbledore, they are extremely loyal creatures, and are capable of arriving to the aid of beings who share a similar devotion, which was how Fawkes arrived to assist Pandora Potter in killing the Basilisk down at the Chamber of Secrets. Their tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, phoenix tears are the only known antidote of basilisk venom. Their tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to its tail. They can also leave messages by bursting into flame to reappear elsewhere, leaving behind a single golden tail feather._

 _ **Domesticated phoenixes**_

 _Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as Newton Scamander says in his book_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _: "_ _The phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it._ _" There are two known domesticated phoenixes, one Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes, and the other Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutohora Macaws._

 _Phoenixes that have been domesticated are extremely loyal to their owners, and would depart to find their own paths if their owners die, rather than finding a new master._

 _ **Sparky**_

 _ **Sparky**_ _is the_ _ **phoenix**_ _mascot of the Moutohora Macaws, a Quidditch team from New Zealand. Apart from Fawkes, Sparky is now the only known domesticated_ _ **phoenix**_ _._

 _Phoenix feathers are a powerful magical substance, and as such are an accepted wand core. Fawkes gave two feathers, which ended up in the wands of Pandora_ _Potter_ _and Lord Voldemort, which is said to be the reason why they locked in Priori Incantatem when the two wizards attempted to engage in a magical battle in the Little Hangleton graveyard. Due to phoenixes being very difficult to tame, the wands with such feathers are the pickiest of owners, and usually act on their own accord, due to having the most initiative of all core types. Phoenix feathers are sometimes used as writing quills._

 _ **Mating:**_

 _Phoenix have what humans would call soul-mates, when soul-mates are found they mate for life. They bind themselves together once the bond is complete they can't torn apart. Its unknown how they find there mates as we don't have a full understanding of it._

 _ **Behind the scenes**_

 _Besides representing its element of fire, sometimes a phoenix can also represent death, and the element of wind._

 _The phoenix is the only life-form in existence that defies the otherwise absolute rule of nothing can truly bring back the dead._

It wasn't much but she got a better understanding about her animal form. But what really stood out was the soul-mates part. Thinking about it, it would make since to her about it starting after Voldemort soul being taken from her that she would begin to feel the ache of wanting her other half. She knew that not everything would work the same way as being a real phoenix but at least she now how a better understanding of what she should keep an eye on. Pulling out her wand she summoned her book on the three hollows. She had done a lot of research on the hollows trying to find out what it means to have all three of them.

 _History_ _Origin of the Hallows_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard

 _"_ _That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognise that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor Master of Death_ _"_

 _In The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the author presented his own version of the origin of the Hallows._

 _Hundreds of years ago, the three Peverell brothers were travelling at twilight, and reached a river too dangerous to cross. The three brothers, being trained in the magical arts, simply waved their wands and created a bridge across the river. They were then stopped by Death himself, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river, as most travelers drowned in it._

 _Death, a cunning liar, then pretended to congratulate them on being clever enough to evade him, and offered each of them a powerful magical item. The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful wand out of his combative personality; Death broke a branch off a nearby elder tree and created for him the Elder Wand, a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, out of arrogance, wanted to humiliate Death even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The third brother, Ignotus Peverell, who was a humble man, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility, an invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age._

 _The three legendary objects, (the cloak, the wand and the stone) together make up the Deathly Hallows._

Reality

 _"_ _[...]_ _I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects_ _"_

— _Albus Dumbledore's speculation_

 _Instead of being rewards for their cleverness, the Deathly Hallows were actually part of a cunning plan by Death to kill off the Peverells so he could take them for his own._

 _However, Albus Dumbledore felt that it was more likely that the Hallows were actually created by the very talented and powerful brothers, and that the story of their origins as objects fashioned by Death sprang up around them as result of the powers they possessed._

 _Movement of the Hallows_ Antioch's murder

 _"_ _So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!_ _"_

 _Antioch Peverell receiving the Elder Wan_

 _In time, the brothers went their separate ways. Antioch Peverell travelled to a wizarding village where he killed a wizard he had once dueled with, he then boasted of the power of the Elder Wand, that it was unbeatable and in his possession, invoking envy amongst the many wanting to possess it for themselves. His throat was slit in his sleep by another wizard who stole the Elder Wand._

Cadmus' suicide

 _"_ _Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death._ _"_

— _Cadmus Peverell receiving the stone_

 _Cadmus travelled back home and used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the woman he loved, but was dismayed to find that it was only a pale imitation of her: the dead did not truly belong in the living world. In the end, Cadmus committed suicide by hanging himself so he could truly join her._

Ignotus' passing and unusual friend

 _"_ _It was only when he had attained great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son._ _"_

— _Ignotus Peverell passing on the cloak_

 _Ignotus used the cloak to remain hidden from Death for a long time. When he was an old man, he passed the cloak onto his son, greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him to the next world._

 _The cloak continued to be passed down through the descendants of the Peverells (although the name became extinct in the male line). The wand passed from wizard to wizard, nearly always by the murder of its previous owner. The wand, during its passing from wizard to wizard, has been called "The Death Stick" and the "Wand of Destiny". On an interesting note, no witch is ever stated to have held possession of the wand. The stone was also passed down through the Peverells' descendants. It eventually ended up in the possession of the House of Gaunt, and was later stolen by Tom Marvolo Riddle, neither Tom nor Marvolo Gaunt were aware of the powers of the stone, nor that it was a Hallow. Marvolo was solely concerned with the "noble origins" of the stone, made into a ring, and thought that the Hallows symbol on it was the family coat of arms. Lord Voldemort could not have been aware of the stone's true origin either, as he transformed the stone into a Horcrux._

 _ **The Master of Death:**_

 _The_ _ **Master of Death**_ _(also known as_ _ **Conqueror of Death**_ _,_ _ **Vanquisher of Death**_ _and others) is the one who masters all three of the legendary Deathly Hallows, which are the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility. While it is generally assumed that becoming the master of Death refers to some form of immortality, the true Master of Death truly accepts the fact that death is inevitable, and that there are other things worse than dying._

 _The Peverell brothers mastered only one of the Hallows each, but accepted the inevitability of death._

 _Albus Dumbledore possessed all three Hallows, but not at the same time. He mastered the Elder Wand, borrowed the Cloak of Invisibility from James Potter before giving it to Pandora during his first year at Hogwarts, and found the Resurrection Stone in the Gaunt shack. Also he accepted his own death._

 _Pandora Potter possessed all three Hallows and accepted his own death. First, she inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from her father, James. Then, she inherited the Resurrection Stone from Dumbledore, which was inside a snitch. Finally, she won the Elder Wand from Draco Malfoy during the escape from Malfoy Manor. All three were directly or indirectly employed by Pandora in the Forbidden Forest: she was wearing the Cloak, using the Stone, and preparing to be killed by the Wand, which Pandora had already won. Given that Pandora was the initial reason for Voldemort's obsession with the Elder Wand, it was highly unlikely that he would have killed Pandora with Nagini or some other means. Although Pandora may not have realized that she was the master of Elder Wand at that time, she was well aware of its importance to Voldemort. Considering that she also asked if dying hurt, she probably assumed that she would not be attacked by Nagini this time, which would doubtless have been a physically painful death._

Signing she put down her notes. She didn't' really know what it all meant but with her luck she would end up living a very long time. Suddenly she thought back to her time at The Grill when that man walked in, the sudden pleasure hum she felt. She didn't know what it meant but she knew she would have to investigate to get some answers. Getting up and stretched herself out, she began to look around her knew home.

The home was big for one person but she figured she needed some where to store her stuff when she was off traveling. The master bedroom was her room it was huge with a king sized bed, tv, and she had her bouknee so she could walk outside if she so pleased. The second room was turned into a library that held many books. Room three and four turned into guest bedroom just in case she needed them. The fifth room was her art room, she truly loved her art and now had an amazing sized room to work in. The last room was just a storage where she would keep things that she needed. The eveles had done an amazing job getting everything set up for her.

Smiling at herself she grabbed her key and decided to get out of the house for lunch. She wanted to get some new friends so she decided to go back to the grill. It was only a ten minute drive and it being a Tuesday afternoon all the teen where at school so not many people where there. Walking into the Grill she sat down at the same table that she sat prevsouly.

"Hello, my name is Shella, what would you like to order?" she said to Pandora. Pandora looked at the young women she must have been a few years younger then her and smiled.

"Hello, I would like a grilled chicken salad with ranch bbq sauce please and a coke to drink." She said. Shella, nodded and went to hand in her order. Pandora took off her light jacket and sat back on her seat. Suddnly looking up the gorgeus man for the night before was sitting in front of her.

"Hello, love." He said smiling at her.

 **Author Note: Three chapters in two days not bad. I hope you like where I am going with the story. Please review and let me know how I am doing. If you have any ideas I am more then willing to add them into the story. I am still looking for someone to help with writing this story…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 **I am currently looking for someone to write this story with me. I need someone who is willing to go though each chapter and put there own ideas into. My stories turn out to be more outlines without details that need to make it an amazing story.. Please if you are inserted in helping send me a message, I am open to all ideas about how to go about this story…**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **Gingin1975:** Yes, the second chapter was the history of Klaus, I believe it was important for her to have an understanding of his past so she can be more understanding to what now like. The parts to do with her researching her phoenix abilities and the hollows gives her some what and understanding of what could be going on with herself.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. It's really helps get me into a writing mode.

 **M. :** Yes, Klaus and Pandora are in fact mates. I wanted to go through his route with there relationship because of there past, they are a hard time trusting people more so Klaus than Pandora herself. Mates are unable to betray each other so I believe once they accept the mating bond they will both be more open and trusting with each other. And not worrying if the other is going to betray them.

 **RegdirbArze EzraBridger:** First yes, they did have self updating book a thousand years ago. The stuff about Phoenixes is a written book she bought. The information on the hallows is her notes that she has put together over the years while studying everything she can.

 **Wildman90:** Yes, the Mikaelson know about the Wizarding world.

 **Skendo-** Yes, I understand putting such a detailed history of Klaus might be unrealistic. But remember this is the wizarding world there would be ways for them to find out such information. Or that Kol might do to get back at his brother. I was going to bring that up later in the story of Pandora showing him the information that she found on him.

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Hello, my name is Shella, what would you like to order?" she said to Pandora. Pandora looked at the young women she must have been a few years younger then her and smiled._

" _Hello, I would like a grilled chicken salad with ranch bbq sauce please and a coke to drink." She said. Shella, nodded and went to hand in her order. Pandora took off her light jacket and sat back on her seat. Suddenly looking up the gorgeous man for the night before was sitting in front of her._

" _Hello, love." He said smiling at her._

"Hello..." She said back some what startled him appearing before her. The pleasure feeling that she had felt the night before returned.

"Klaus" He said giving her a grin making his dimples appear. Pandora looked at him he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Pandora Potter" she said giving him a smile. His eyes widened for a second before he began to smirk at her. But Pandora herself caught that look wondering how he could have heard of her. _"Wait, he said Klaus.. He must be_ _Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid."_ She thought to herself. "So you have heard of me Mr. Mikaelson" said Pandora giving him a grin. He looked at her smirking.

"Savoir of the Wizarding world, you have heard of me as well Miss. Potter" he said. Shella came over and gave Pandora her food as well as giving him a refill of his drink before walking away. She took a quick bite before answering his question.

"I did my research before coming here. I heard rumors of the The Original Vampires being here. I wanted to make sure I knew what I would be getting myself into." She said. He looked at her still smirking.

"Well, love it's a pleasure to meet you." He said looking at her. She was beautiful young women. He had heard of her through his spies.

"Yes, indeed it is the please to meet you as well." She said to him. There was just something about the hybrid that pulled her in and it had nothing to do with his looks. He took felt a warm feeling in his chest when he was around her. He knew that wolfs had mates ever since he broke his curse he felt the bond but some how it felt muted like something was interfering with it. Then suddenly five years ago he could feel it like an ache in his heart. But last night walking into the grill he felt a warm sensation in his chest and when there eyes met he felt whole for the first time. He knew right away at she was his mate.

She looked at him starting to realize that this man might be her mate. Looking down at the table to began to think. She didn't know what to think about it. She had read up on him and she had an understanding of his past. But books could only take her so far. Knowing that he was a werewolf he would be very passives of his mate and being a vampire it might make it even worse. But she would herself a true chance at happiness for the first time in her life. She looked up and met his eyes and saw understanding in them. _"So he knew they where mates."_ She thought to herself. _"Good this should make it easier for me so that I don't have to try and convince him."_ She thought nodding to herself.

"So you feel the mating bond as well Miss. Potter?" he said watching to gage her reaction to the information. Relief seemed to go across her face at his words.

"Yes, I have felt it for sometime now. I didn't understand it until this morning." She said to him with a happy smile on her face. He looked at her with akin awe. Her smile light up the room. She was just happy that he wasn't going to ignore the reaction they seem to have with each other. "Please no Miss. Potter call me Pandora.: she said to him.

"And what would you like to do about this situation Pandora?" He said. Dreading that she wouldn't want anything to do with him because of his past. He had done many horrible things. He fear she would reject him because of them. He truly wanted to have his mate by his side. Someone to understand him, to love him above everything else.

Looking at him he seemed to be guarding himself. With the information she had on him she would bet he was fearing her rejection. But she would do such a thing. She wanted nothing more for them to full fill there mating bond. But it would take time.

"I would like to give it a change. Get to know each other, one day at a time." She said. He signed relief at her worlds. Maybe just maybe he could be truly happy one day.

"Very well Pandora, then I will pick you up at your place at 7:30 tomorrow night for a date." He said standing up. He reached into his pocket and put the money on the table for his drink and for her food. As well as handing her his card with his number on it.

"Okay, I will see you then." She said. He smiled at her and turned and walked away. Pandora watched him as he walked away. _"Man, he has a fine ass"_ she thought while letting out a laugh at her thoughts. Never before had she felt attracted to someone. Before her thoughts turned to clothes. _"he never said where they where going what should I wear?"_ She thought grabbing her phone she sent him a text message.

 _Pandora: What should I wear?_

She sat her phone down on the table and began to eat her food. A few minutes later her phone beeped.

 _Klaus: Don't worry about it. I will have the perfect outfit at your home in the morning. See you soon love._

 _Pandora: Alright. I am looking forward to it. See you soon._

Grabbing her jacket she stood up and went to the exit. She decided to go for a walk in the town before heading home it was a sunny day a good time to be out. Plus she didn't want to drive herself nuts being home waiting for tomorrow night to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 **I am currently looking for someone to write this story with me. I need someone who is willing to go though each chapter and put there own ideas into. My stories turn out to be more outlines without details that need to make it an amazing story.. Please if you are inserted in helping send me a message, I am open to all ideas about how to go about this story…**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **gingin1975:** Thank you. I loved writing there first meet as well. I have a lot of ideas that I am trying to choose which one to use to continue this story I want to stay true to there characters.

 **wildman90:** I've been trying to find the best place to start. I haven't really watched all the Vampire diaries yet so I am trying to watch them to catch up. But I think it will be right after the hunter curse.

 **Rin-s666-** Thank you..

 **Pervsouly:**

Grabbing her jacket she stood up and went to the exit. She decided to go for a walk in the town before heading home it was a sunny day a good time to be out. Plus she didn't want to drive herself nuts being home waiting for tomorrow night to come.

Pandora was walking down the street, from what she seen driving through town there wasn't must to see. But there had been antique shop that she wanted to visits. Going into the store she immediacy smelled wood. She loved the smell, it reminded her of the woods.

"Hello, may I help you?" a women asked.

"No, I am just simply looking at the moment. I have a real love for antiques." Pandora said to the older lady with a slight shy smile.

"Well, let me know if there is anything that I can help you with. My name is Marry." Marry said.

Pandora nodded her head before going deeper into the shop looking at all the different things that were for sale. In the back of the shop she noticed a wooden bed. It strongly reminded her of the bed she used at Hogwarts but instead of being a full size it was king. A sad smile came over her face as she remembered all the times Hermione and her would say up doing home work, playing games, talking about anything and everything. All the good times they had together. Really looking about the bed she decided she wanted it. It gave her a feeling of home and good memories of her once best friend. Nodding her head she went to find Marry who was on her computer at the front desk.

"Miss. Marry, I would like to buy the king sized wooden bed in the back." Pandora said.

"Okay." She said pulling open a drawer looking through the papers she found the file she needed. "That bed is priced at 1,255.00." she said to Pandora. Nodding her head Pandora brought out the black card that was given to her by her account manger.

"No, problem, do you by change deliver as well?" she asked.

"Yes, here fill out these forms and I can have it to you on Thursday that is when my grandson will be here with his truck." Marry said. While running her card, smiling at Pandora she handed it back to her.

"That's fine." Pandora said smiling while putting her card back into her purse. Pandora filled out the papers and handed them back. Turning around she walked out of the store back to her car, she decided it was time to head back home. Turning on the radio she began to sing with the song (Her little secret was she loved to sing. No many people knew she could.) :

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Pandora finished singer the song and she pulled into her driveway. She loved music it truly help with her emotions some times. Over the years it was another type of therapy for her. She was able to express herself through different songs. But she never stood up in front of anyone to sing. She was famous enough without the becoming a singer on top of that. She loved her quite life, it was peaceful. Stepping out of the car she headed straight to her kitchen she was hungry again. Grabbing a snack bar she went to her room grabbing "Merlin" season one. She bought it some time ago and yet to watch it. Poping it into the DVD player she laid on her bed. Grabbing the box she read the description of the first episode:

 _ **Merlin Season One Episode One: The Dragon Call:**_

 _Merlin, a young man with the gift of magic, arrives in Camelot in search of a new beginning only to find himself in a place where magic is punishable by death. Here he meets Gaius, his_ _mentor; the ruthless king of Camelot, Uther Pendragon; his ward, the beautiful Lady Morgana; Gwen, her friendly maidservant; and the arrogant but handsome prince Arthur, upon whom the future of Camelot depends. Desperate to find a purpose for his magic, Merlin is stunned to discover that his destiny is to protect the future king, with whom he does not get along particularly well._

Nodding her head she began watching the show. She spent the rest of the day watching Merlin. Looking up the clock it was already past midnight. Turning off the tv she slipped into bed going straight to sleep thinking about her date with her mate Klaus. Unknowing to her Klaus was on her porch leaving a package with the gift he promised her. He looked up at her window and smiled a true smile. He couldn't wait to see her. She gave him hope that one day he could truly be happy and truly loved by the young women now sleep in her bed.

 **Authors note: I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update again until Monday but going through my reviews I decided to go ahead and try to write my next chapter anyways. Sorry it's a short chapter basically it's just a filler. So those who left reviews thank you so much! They really do help a person write a chapter. And as for my son he's doing good now. He has asthma and some times with the wealthier change it really acts up. His lips turned blue yesterday so I wasn't taking any changes and immediately took him into the Children's hospital.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I now have a beta that I am working with about redoing my story. So I will keep this story up until my new beta has caught up with this story then I will take it down.


End file.
